russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Primetime Panalo simula February 20, 2012
Join us on February 20, 2012 to catch 8 new shows of your favorite TV5 Primetime Panalo shows! Your Favorite TV5 Primetime Panalo Shows in 2012 5:00AM SAKSI TV5 HEADLINE BALITA MIKE ENRIQUEZ MARISOL ABDURAHMAN AND ALI SOTTO JIGGY MANICAD (LIVE) 5:15AM SAKSI TV5 HEADLINE BALITA 12:00NM AKSYON SA TANGHALI REY LANGIT MEL TIANGCO AND RHEA SANTOS JOVE FRANCISCO 12:15NM AKSYON SA TANGHALI 5:30PM - POPSTAR TV (TEENS) Popstar TV against PHR: Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin (ABS-CBN) and It Started with A Kiss (GMA). The collest, freshest, trendings, fashions, fairies and hapennings in the popstar, the Viva Television’s teen-oriented magazine drama series that viewers can you sing, dance, must see performances and more. From being the 15-year old singing champion of Star for a Night, 'Sarah truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, commercial shoots, mall tours and even product endorser. The show will including popstar friends are Sunshine Grace, Janella Salvador and Ezekiel Gabriel are also in the cast. Hosted by the Asia's one nd only popstar princess Sarah Geronimo 6:00PM - T3: KAPATID, SAGOT KITA! (PUBLIC SERVICE) T3 against Maria la del Barrio (ABS-CBN) and Alice Bungisngis and Her Wonder Walis (GMA). The Tulfo brothers bring their district brand of public service in a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns. Raffy Tulfo takes on abusive cops and local officials; Ben Tulfo exposes all forms of fraud and scam; and Erwin Tulfo addresses citizen complaints against poor services and government inaction. With hard-hitting yet compassionate segments, T3 shows both the rough and soft sides of the Tulfos. Simulcast on AksyonTV and on radio thru Radyo5 92.3 News FM. 6:30PM - SAKSI TV5 HEADLINE BALITA MIKE ENRIQUEZ MARISOL ABDURAHMAN AND ALI SOTTO JIGGY MANICAD (LIVE)6:45PM SAKSI TV5 HEADLINE BALITA Aksyon will directly compete with rivals of flagship news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras.Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program. The team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know with the same rivals TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Anchored by Mike Enriquerz Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad '7:00PM - WIL TIME BIGTIME (GAME)' Wil Time Bigtime on weeknights going against E-Boy (ABS-CBN) and Biritera (GMA) and on Saturdays that rivals the game shows Kapamilya Deal or No Deal (ABS-CBN) and Manny Many Prizes (GMA). Every weeknights at 7:00pm and Saturdays at 5:00pm, Wil Time Bigtime is hosted by Willie Revillame as the Happy Network with its revamped set design and new exciting games like Red White and Blue, Baligtaran, Wilistik, and Pera S' Wil. More Filipinos will enjoy the variety show while getting the chance to win big prizes that include big amounts of cash and a house and lot – prizes that can literally change one's life. Helping Willie give people hope and happiness are Valerie Concepcion, Mariel Rodriguez, Lovely Abella, Sugar Mercado, Camille Villar and The Bigtime Girls. '9:00PM - NANDITO AKO (TELESERYE)' Nandito Ako beating a rivals of Walang Hanggan and My Beloved. The much awaited mini-serye Nandito Ako, starring international singing sensation David Archuleta as Josh Bradley of American Idol becomes a certified Kapatid as he topbills the network’s second mini-serye offering Nandito Ako, with TV5’s homegrown primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis Smith as Anya and Eula Caballero as Holly, along with Gelli De Belen, Aiko Melendez, G Tongi, Alwyn Uytingco, Ana Capri, Ana Feleo, Joseph Bitangcol, RS Francisco, David Bianco, Byron Ortile and Ms. Perla Bautista. 9:30PM - VALIENTE (TELESERYE) Valiente goals in the rivals of Budoy (ABS-CBN) and Legacy (GMA). The Pinoy classic Valiente makes its grand comeback with a powerhouse cast led by JC De Vera, Oyo Sotto, Nadine Samonte, Nina Jose, Gina Alajar, Mark Gil, Jaclyn Jose and original Valiente himself, Michael De Mesa. 10:00PM - PIDOL'S WONDERLAND (ADVENTURE) Pidol's Wonderland against PBB Unlinight (ABS-CBN) and Bubble Gang Classics (GMA). A wonderful mix of magical tales and family comedy which it delivers a collection of wonderful stories for the whole family as told by starting Comedy King Dolphy as the funny and endearing Mang Pidol. Pidol’s Wonderland dramatizes, adapts, and retells well-loved folk tales and legends, as well as original tall tales and fantasy stories that are perfect for the kids as well as for the whole family. 11:00PM - SAKSI TONITE REY LANGIT MEL TIANGCO AND RHEA SANTOS JOVE FRANCISCO (LIVE)11:15PM SAKSI TONITE Saksi '' against the asianovelas ''City Hunter (ABS-CBN) and Dongyi (GMA). Recognizing that compelling stories are no longer confined to traditional sources, News5 introduces a new kind of late-night newscast that presents news from all platforms. Anchored by Rey Langit and Rhea Santos Simulcast on AksyonTV and on radio thru Radyo5 92.3 News FM.